


Exodus 12:30 [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, Gen, HIV/AIDS Crisis, Holocaust, Jewish Character, Jewish Crowley (Good Omens), Jewish Good Omens (Good Omens), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon: Good Omens, Queer Guardian Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), demons can't say angels' names but crowley does anyway, shoah discussion, the apple was not an apple it was a POMEGRANATE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Exodus 12:30" by CaptainLordAuditor."In 1986, Crowley has a conversation with Death. Or one of them, at least."
Relationships: Crowley & Death (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Exodus 12:30 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Port](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Exodus 12:30](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904305) by [CaptainLordAuditor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLordAuditor/pseuds/CaptainLordAuditor). 



  
  
Cover art by: [Hagar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar)  


Length: 8:44  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/exodus%201230.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/exodus%201230%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3! I hoped you enjoyed your Purim gifts, Port! Thanks to CaptainLordAuditor for having blanket permission! And thanks to Hagar for making the art!


End file.
